My Boyfriend's Sister
by Liz Saavy
Summary: Lilly and Jackson are the happiest couple in California. Jackson's sister, Miley, has a nag for attracting the wrong girlfriends. Has she finally met the right one? What about Miley's secrets? Can they make it through this demented love triangle? Liley.
1. Encounter

**A/N: this actually started off as a story for fictionpress, but then I thought how much it tied in with the HM cast. So I decided to put it where it belongs. some one probably already did one like it, but I thought it would be uber cool.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana**

Lilly's P.O.V.

"This is it." I whispered to myself as I took my last steps out of the gates of hell. "I'm finally out of my parents' house."

"Hey cutie." I heard a voice behind me. I turned, only to see a familiar face in front of me.

"Jackson!" I exclaimed. I ran towards my boyfriend giving him a small kiss on the lips. "I was supposed to pick you up from LAX in like an hour. Why are you here so early?" I said catching my breathe. I was beyond excited. Jackson and I had just found the perfect apartment online, so we could move in together. I was living my dream. Everything is going perfectly.

"Yeah, well, I called my dad when I got off the plane and he insists that you come over to his house for dinner. My sister just got home from her trip to London and he wants you to meet her." He said, not seeming to excited about his father's offer. I ignored his moodiness, hoping he would smile soon.

"I'd love to meet your sister, Jackson." I said, hoping he would cheer up, at least a little bit. He offered me a half smile and I gave him a peck on the cheek. After a few moments of silence I looked at my watch, "Should we get going? Its almost five thirty." He seemed kind of out of it. So I waved my hand in front of his face.

"O-Oh yeah, sure. Let's go." He replied shakily. I rose one of my eyebrows in confusion, but shook it off, thinking he was just tired from the flight. "How was New York, College Boy?" I joked. He gave me a smile.

"It was amazing. It's really artistic there, too. Plenty of museums." He explained to me with enthusiasm. We sat in silence for a little while, not sure what to talk about.

"So, uhm, what's your sister like?" His smile disappeared again, hesitating to answer.

"Oh, yeah, she's pretty cool." He said, and then quickly changed the subject, "So, the food in New York is great, too." He paused. "Okay, we're here." We pulled up to a large beach house and headed up to the porch. Before he could knock, Robby opened the door. His face was slightly glum. Jackson noticed right away. "What's wrong, dad?" He asked concerned.

"Miley and Mikayla just got into an argument. I think this is their last limb, son." Robby Ray looked down. Jackson told me that his dad was sensitive when it came to his sister.

"Do you want us to come back later?" I started. "It wouldn't be a problem."

He looked up at me. "No, you didn't come all the way from LA to just head back. Come on in." He paused and looked up at the staircase. "I'll go check on Miley." Jackson nodded.

"Well, that was awkward." I started aggravated.

"Why?" He said.

"You never told me your sister was gay. You don't talk about her much. Are you guys close or what?" I asked trying to stay calm. He knew I didn't like being shocked. He made me look stupid. Just then my thought were interrupted byhis small voice.

"I guess, we're close. There isn't much to talk about with her i guess. The gay thing may have slipped my mind." He said. He was probably lying but i didn't have time to answer. A voice from upstairs distracted me.

"I'll be down in a second, dad. I promise. I'm just going to change into something decent." You could tell she had been crying. Her voice was strained. Then voice was followed by Robby's footsteps coming back down the steps. He didn't even look at us and went right to the kitchen. I figured she was going through a hard time, by the tone of her voice. It made me feel terrible. I hated it when i saw people gettting hurt, but no one lives their whole life hurt free. My thoughts were interrupted by footsteps coming down the stairs and there stood Jackson's younger sister, Miley. She was wearing a black and white mini skirt with knee socks and converse.

"Wow." I whispered to myself, noticing her blue eyes. I looked down suddenly, blushing. I heard her give a small chuckle. I looked up and noticed that she was also blushing. I began t walk towards her and finally found my voice. "I-I'm Lilly. Jackson's girlfriend." I stated, and then held out my hand. She gently took it, her hands soft and delicate.

"Hi. I'm Miley." She responded, obviously trying to hide the sadness in her voice. I looked up slighting, our eyes met. A jolting shock surged through my body. I felt her suddenly let go of my hand and turn away from me. "W-we should eat now." She said, still not looking at me.

"Y-yeah, that's a great idea." I said after a few short moments. I was freaking out, but i was trying to act as calm as possible. "So, what kind of job do you have?" She thought, and then she looked up and gave me a half smile.

"I'm actually unemployed ." she replied, and then paused before adding, "How about you?" she finished, looking back down at her salad.

"I'm unemployed to, but i'm going into Parloni's for a job interview tomorrow. I heard they pay good." She nodded, and then i saw her glance at Jackson. He was looking back at her, his face unreadable. As soon as she saw that he was looking back at her, she looked back down at her food.

After dinner, it seemed that Miley had brightened. She no longer had sadness in her voice, and her eyes weren't as puffy. She was still sporting plenty of hurt behind her eyes though. I frowned. My thoughts, again, were inturrupted by Robby Ray.

"You guys should come by for lunch tomorrow. Is that Okay?" He asked. Obviously trying to get us to come over so Miley would keep her mind off of Mikayla.

"Oh, sure." I replied. "My interview is in the morning so i can come straight here afterwards." I paused. "They are going to tell me right after my interview if i got the job or not, so i guess i'll have something to talk about. Hopefully something good." Robby chuckled. After a small conversation, me and Jackson finally left. "So, are you going to tell me what's going on with you and your sister?" I questioned as soon as we got in the car.

"There isn't anything to tell." He replied in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Just cut the shit, Jackson. Tell me what's going on?" I responed. I hated it when he got angry with me. Especially when he knew that he didn't have the right.

"Just stop being nosey. There isn't anything wrong with me and my sister." He said. I knew he was always a little short fused, but i was not being nosey. He was being rediculous. The rest of the car ride home was completely silent. I didn't want to talk to him, and apparently he didn't to talk to me either.


	2. A Little Too Early

**A/N: Thanks for bieng patient with me. I've been trying to get into the youtube video thing, but i'm a retard that doesn't know how to make videos. Figures, but if you guys like youtube liley videos i recommend bluecorgi23's channel. she's amazing.**

Lilly's P.O.V

When we got home, i didn't feel the urge to talk to Jackson at all. It was safe to say that he was pissing me off. I walked through the door to our apartment. Now that i was in a bad mood, the apartment didn't look as perfect as it did before. I sighed and walked into the bedroom, Jackson didn't follow. I laid down on the bed and turned on my back. I felt a single tear fall down my face. Before today i had everything figured out. I knew we were going to come across bumps in the road, but this was too soon. I finally felt the weight on my eyes and closed them, drifting off into a deep sleep.

I was woken by an annoying ringing, my alarm. I groaned and lazily got out of bed to get ready for my interview at Parloni's. I walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of black dress pants and a white long sleeve shirt. This place was fancy, i couldn't afford a wardrobe mistake. I changed, and then opened the door, revealing Jackson asleep on the couch with the tv on. I rolled my eyes and made my way towards the door.

In the car, i couldn't stop thinking about the fight that me and Jackson had yesterday. The more i thought about it, the more stupid i thought it was. I would be sure to appologize to him at lunch today. I walked into Parloni's and told the hostest that i was here for an interview. She led me to the manager's room and knocked on the door.

"Mr. Parloni, there is a woman out here that wants to speak to you." She said politely through the door.

"Send her in." He replied. She opened the door, revealing a large office. He looked up at me. "Ah, Miss Truscott. Please, have a seat."

"Hello Mr. Parloni. We talked over the phone." I stated, acting more sophisticated than i actually was.

When the interview ended, i walked out of the resteraunt with a huge grin on my face. I was casual on the outside, but my insides were screaming with joy. I couldn't wait to tell Jackson. Mr. Parloni's words rang in my ears.

"Great! You start Monday." He said with smile.

I pulled up at the Stewart residence, not noticing that Jackson's car wasn't there. I was too excited to notice anything. I ran up the steps on the porch two at a time and rang the door bell. The door slowly opened and i looked up, it was Miley.

"H-hi Miley." I stuttered, admiring her outfit. She was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans with a short sleeve light blue hoodie. wow, i thought. Even when she's not trying to impress anyone, she looks gorgous.

"Hey Lilly, you're early." She said, a hint of confusion in her voice, and then she put on a knowing look. "Wait a minute! You got that job at Parloni's didn't you." I couldn't hold in my excitement. I squealed.

"Yeah!" She smiled a famous smile, and then wrapped me into her arms. My smile faded and i closed my eyes, taking in her scent. The hug ended quickly and i put my head down.

"D-do you want to come in?" She said, her voice a little shaky. I nodded. I followed her into the house and sat next to her on the couch. "So, do you want to celebrate tonight? I'm going to this really nice bar in South Malibu. You should totally come with me." She said excited.

"I don't know, Miley." I said unsure. " I'd have to check with Jackson first." She gave me a look.

"He won't mind. Let's go try on clothes!" She pulled me by my arm, causing me to stumble as i was yanked off the couch and up the staircase. "Okay, so what do you usually wear?"

"Uhm." I stumbled over my words. "Cargo capris and a t-shirt." She shook her head.

"That will not do for a celebration." She said and tossed me a purple shirt and tight jeans. "Here."

"Uhm, Miley. I don't think-" She cut me off.

"Uh-uh. Less talky more changy." I did as i was told and gathered the clothes from the floor in front of me and walked into the bathroom. After i was done changing, i looked in the mirror. It wasn't me, but i didn't look bad. That's for sure. I walked out of the bathroom and looked up only to see a shirtless Miley with her back turned to me. She heard me gasp and turned around. She smiled when she saw me. "You change fast." She said, her smile started to turn into a confused look. "What's with the face?" She said pointing at me.

"I-i.." I stuttered, and then tilted my head a bit, my eyes still unreadable. I shook my head. "C-can you maybe put a shirt on?" She looked down and grinned.

"Am i making you unconforable?" She giggled and i felt a tingle through my spine. She started to walk towards me slowly. I looked at her face. Her eyes were transfixed on the floor and she was biting her lip. Her hands were crossed behind her back. FOr the first time since we've met, she actually looked shy. She was only a few feet away now and my breathing began to pick up.

"When we met yesterday, did you-? I cut her off.

"yes." I closed my eyes and leaned in, capturing her lips with mine. They were so delicate and soft. My thoughts were interupted by a shout from downstairs.

"Miley, you're brother is here. Is Lilly with you?" Our lips seperated.

"Yes dad. She's here." Miley yelled back, obviously aggrivated. She looked back at me. "Are you okay?" When i didn't answer i started to sense the worry in her voice. "Oh my god, Lilly. I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. I-" I cut her off and connected our lips again. Her left hand found my right cheek as she deepened the kiss. She pulled back. "We should go downstairs." She paused afraid of how i would react to her next statement. "Jackson's here." She started to walk towards the door. I followed.

**A/N: Okay guys. This is the second chapter. Sorry about the shortness, but i always want to end at a certain point. its a curse, i know. Reviews are welcome. Jolly Good Show!**


	3. Blast from the pat

**A/N: Hey guys. I know that the last chapter was a dissapointment, but i'm going to start writing this one early so i can make it better and get it to you guys before you're all thirty. no offense if you're thirty lol. **

**Why are you so nice lizy? Oh, its just who i am.  
**

**i'd like to thank _rebelde girl_, _rajuu_,_ californiagirlie_ and_ sampopular_ for your encouraging comments. ya'll rock!**

**so my friend from another site asked my why i always use lilly's p.o.v. well, the truth is, i like to hear her/me think about how prettiful Miley is. I will probably do a chapter or two in Miley's p.o.v because i think lilly is gorgous too and she deserves recognition for that. so if you were wondering, then ta da. Feliz Cumpleanos! happy birthday! **

**lol  
**

Lilly's P.O.V.

I followed Miley downstaris into the kitchen. I neared the end of the stairs, looking at my feet as i walked over to the table. I looked up to see Jackson smiling at me.

"Hi." I said in a small voice, walking up to him and kissing his cheek. His face fell knowingly.

"Hey." He said still frowning and sitting next to me at the table. Miley looked at my face, which was noticably filled with guilt. She frowned, and then sat on my right side. I looked over at her.

"We'll talk later." She whispered, looking down at her empty plate. I nodded and turned to Jackson.

"I got the job." I said trying to sound as happy as possible. He looked up at me and gave a wide smile.

"That's great, honey." He said before leaning over and kissing me on the lips. I heard Miley lightly clear her throat in the background. She was getting uncomfortable, that much i could tell. I cleared my throat as well.

"Yeah. It's really cool. So, i start on Monday." I paused. "and-" Miley interupted me.

"and I'm going to take her to Ego so we can celebrate." She paused, then added, "You know, since you're working nights now." Jackson's smile faded again. There something between those two, i know it.

After dinner was over, Miley once again dragged me upstairs so she could finish picking out an outfit. As she yanked me up the steps i heard Robby's faint voice.

"Don't worry, son. This one is different." He stated. I looked at Miley. What am i getting my self into?

We entered Miley's room and she went straight for her closet and started to pull clothes out. After a few moments i spoke up.

"We should talk." I said in a small voice. I was scared, this wasn't normal for me. She turned her head to look at me, and then nodded. "Miley, when we-" I paused. "when that happened, i was acting on impulse. That was never supposed to happen." She dropped her head and closed her eyes. "When we first met, i don't know what that was." I froze, looking for the right words. "look at me." I said, lifting her chin with my index finger, "I'm not going to lie to you, Miley. Whatever it was, i felt it too." She nodded, and then looked down again letting a tear escape her eye anf land on the carpet below us.

"I'm so sorry, Lilly." She said, still refusing to make eye contact. She opened her mouth to speak again, but she closed it again.

"What it is?" I asked. She just shook her head. "No, Miley. Tell me." She looked up at me and our eyes locked. My body shuddered. The she whispered to me.

"Do you love me?" My eyes widened and i lost my voice.

"I-i" I felt my vision blur and a hot tear streamed down my cheek. We were both crying now. I shook my head and stared to run towards the door after whispering a small "I can't." As i went to turn the knob i felt pressure preventing the door from opening. I looked behind me. Miley had run after. She had her hand firmly pressed against the door. "Please." I said, desperatley trying to make her move. She shook her head and lowered her mouth to my ear.

"Just talk to me." She hesitated. "Please." I sighed and then turned aroung, wiping a tear from my eye. I looked up at her. "You want to talk? Okay, let's talk. Why don't you and Jackson get along? What did your dad mean when he said 'this ones different'? Why is your brother so sensative when it comes to you, Miley?" I paused, then whispered, "What did you do to him?" She looked at the ground again.

"I didn't do anything. I wasn't my fault" she said, hesitating to tell me. "When i was a sophmore, Jackson had a girfriend, Ashley. I got invited to a party that was supposed to be huge and i told Jackson and Ashley that they could tag along if they wanted to. Well, Jackson got tired and left early." She stopped. I held her hand for support. "Ashley was my driver so she wasn't drinking and I was completely wasted. When Jackson had left, Ashley sat next to me on the couch and started kissing me and whispering in my ear. I would have told her off, but i was so drunk, i didn't know what was going on. I played along and we ended up kissing. That is, until Jackson walked in because he had forgot his house keys with Ashley. He saw us and well, here we are." I looked at her and then i looked at the ground. "Lilly, you have to believe that it wasn't my fault. I couldn't even tell what was going on." I looked into her eyes. Then she continued. "but i know what i'm doing now. I know that when we kissed, it wasn't some mistake." She paused. "Lilly, I love you. I'm in love with you." She told me, tears streaming down her face. "Please, Lilly. Just let me show you." She paused, taking in my facial expression. "Listen." She started. "Before we met yesterday, i thought my life was crashing and i was bieng piled underneath the debris." she stopped to make sure i was listening. "but, then i saw you and i felt something go through me. Something that i haven't felt in a long time. I felt like someone was lifting my life back up. Like they were picking me up from the rubble." She looked at me again. "Lilly, when my mom died, i forgot how to love. I forgot how to love my family, my friends. I hit me hard, but" she stopped again. taking her eyes off of me and focusing on the ground. "i-i love you." She finished. She smiled, obviously excited for bieng able to express herself again.

I looked down. "I love you, too." I said, and then looked into her eyes. "but i cant do this." her smile faded. "I can't do that to Jackson. Especially after what you told me." She shut her eyes tightly trying to keep in the tears but it failed. Tears began to pour out of her eyes. I wrapped her into my arms, trying to sooth her. Just then the door opened. I turned around to see a very upset Jackson. "Jackson!" I exclaimed, pulling away from Miley. "This isn't what it looks like. Nothing happened." but he wasn't paying attention to me anymore. His attention had turned to his sister, glaring at her with a hint of hurt in his eyes.

"You did it to me again, didn't you?" Miley shook her head. He was obviously scaring her. I tried to calm him down.

"Look Jackson, nothing happened." I said, hoping it would work. No such luck.

"Oh, you're on her side now!" He screamed at me. "Are you fucking her?!" He yelled. He turned to Miley. "Are you fucking my girlfirend, Miley?!" I couldn't stand seeing her this frightened.

"Stop yelling at her! Can't you see she's scared!" I was freaking out on him. "What the fuck is your problem Jackson? I already told you nothing's going on. Why don't you just calm the hell down?!" He looked shocked.

"Now you're protecting her!" He shook his head in dissapointment. He lowered his voice. " Whatever, I'm out of here." I saw him wipe his eyes before turning around and stormimg down the stairs.

**A/N: Okay guys, here's chapter three. tell me whay you thought. I didn't this it was the best, but it wasn't the worst. i hope. Tisk! Tisk! Jackson. Let's not gt our blood pressure pumping. Ladies and Gentlemen, I introduce to you, THE START OF LILEY!**


	4. Love or Mistake?

**A/N: Okay guys. that last chapter was pretty intense. I was watching south of nowhere and Carmen pushed Spencer, so i got royally pissed and made Jackson look like a dick. p  
oopsies.  
I put my feelings onto my work, i guess. lol.  
anyways i love you guys.  
ya'll should add me on _/elsayy629  
_I have a surprize for you guys. MILEY'S P.O.V gasp!!**

Miley's P.O.V

My eyes shifted from the door to Lilly. She was looking at the ground sobbing. She wiped her tears and looked up at me. She was hurting, anyone could see that, but it killed me to think it was my fault. Just then, my dad showed up in the doorway, dissapointment written all over his face.

"Miley, can we talk?" He said politely. I was getting irritated with everyone.

"Talk about what dad? Please don't tell me you think this is my fault too." I scoffed. "You do, don't you? You're always on his side." I looked at Lilly. She was uncomfortable. I looked back up at my dad. "Can you just leave, please?" He turned and i closed the door behind him and sat on the bed, signalling for Lilly to sit next to me. "I want to finish our talk." I said calmly. She looked up at me and nodded. I waited for her to speak, but she said nothing so i started. "Lilly, I love you and i want to be with you. I just need to know if you want to be with me too." I waited, but i didn't get an answer. I didn't expect one. "I know that you felt something when we kissed, Lilly. I felt it too." She still didn't talk. I started to beg. " Please, Lilly. I know you don't feel this way when you're with Jackson. You don't love him like you love me. Just admit it." I finished. I had run out of things to say. I reluctantly stood up and started walking towards the door. I was about to shut the door, but her voice stopped me.

"Wait, Miley." I turned. Serious on the outside, smiling on the inside. "You know i want to be with you." She started. "but i had plans with Jackson. Ever since i was a little girl i imagined having a perfect husband with a perfect job and for eighteen years i set out to make that dream come true." Any good feeling that was holding onto had just dissapeared with that statement. I nodded, feeling the tears starting to come back to me. I turned away from her and started to walk towards the stairs. I felt a hand grab my wrist and i swung around. Lilly was standing there, looking up into my eyes. "You didn't let me finish." She said and then picked up where she had left off. "I tried for eighteen years for that dream to come true." she paused. "But, it wasn't until yesterday that i realized that life makes it's own plans. it doesn't care about what you have in mind." I smiled, inside and out. She wrapped her arms around my neck, closed her eyes and crashed her lips to mine. I felt sparks shoot up my spine as her soft lips collided with mine. I felt her smile into the kiss and i placed my hand on her cheek. I broke the kiss and laid our foreheads together.

"I love you, Lilly." I whispered to her.

"I love you too." she said, then grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. "I don't really feel like going to a party tonight." I laughed. Then my face turned serious and i put my mouth up to her ear.

"Lilly, i want to give you something." She looked at me. I pulled a ring off of my finger and slipped it into the palm of her hand. Her eyes grew wide as she looked at the small ring in the palm of her hand.

"I-is th-that a-" I cut her off.

"It's my purity ring, Lilly." She looked at my, blushing. "Please."

"I-i don't know, Miley. i mean we just met." She was becoming nervous and sweat was forming on her brow.

"Lilly, I'm not going to pressure you. I just, I love you and i want to share every aspect of my love with you." She pressed her lips to mine again before whispering into my ear. "I love you too Miley." She pulled back and smiled at me before slipping the ring on her finger and grabbing my hand. She pulled me into my bedroom, kissing me the whole way.

"Where's y-your dad?" She said between kisses. My heart was on fire, i could barley recognize what words were, let alone reply to a sentance.

"He probably left. He does that when he's thinking about something." I managed to say in between my deep breathing. I backed her up towards the bed and gently laid her down on it. She smiled up at me as i stroked her hair, letting the silk flow in between my fingers. She reached for the hemline of my shirt and slowly started to lift it off of my body. She ran her fingers delicately down my back, making a small tickling sensation. I leaned in once again and we shared another kiss, this one more passionate than the ones before. I took her lips invitingly with mine and skimmed her bottom lip with my tongue. She gave out a soft moan as my tongue roamed her mouth. She started to sit up, breaking our kiss. She reached for my skirt and started pulling it down from my hips. My heart started beating faster and my breathing became harder to control. I could feel the sweat forming on my forhead. I took another look at her perfect figure and reached for her shirt, signalling her to raise her arms. She did so, revealing a pink bra with black hearts and thin black laced straps. I hooked one of the straps with my index finger and lowered the strap off of her shoulder, making sure to gently brush her skin with the backside of my hand. She shuddered at my touch. My lips slowly closed in on her neck, teasing the hot skin. My lips trailed down to her chest and my fingernails slowly traveled down her toned stomache. She shuddered beneath me. My fingers reached the elastic on her skirt. I slowly slid it off of her hips and discarded it on the floor next to me. I looked up at her, almost as if i was asking her permission. She granted it with a small nod, then laid her head back onto the bed, waiting to feel me inside her. I eased in two of my fingers, felling her tense up. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her teeth were biting down on her bottom lip. She relaxed once the pain subsided and gave out a small moan. I retracted and entered again, starting to pick up speed. Her hand left my back and landed on the bed grabbing onto the sheets roughly. Her eyes shot open and she gave out a loud moan, before releasing on to my hand. He started breathing heavily and her hands released their grip on the bedsheets. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a kiss. I smiled into the kiss. When we pulled apart she smiled, and then started to cry. My smile dissapeared. "What's wrong, Lilly?" She got off of the bed and started to shake her head.

"What did i just do?" she repeated to herself, completely ignoring my question. He looked up at my, her eyes wide. She started to breath irregularly, then turned around and ran out of the door.

**A/N: I know they were moving a little too fast, but i couldn't help myself. they're just so purdy.**


End file.
